EXTRAVAGANZA!
by rocker95
Summary: Prequel 2 of 2 of Sk3lleton's The Arrival. Possibly my biggest plot. Mother Nature insults DJ and the crew; Sonya returns; and the crew meets the author who can grant wishes. Also featuring the Barnyard short "Sloshy Sloshy". I thank, well you know now!
1. Chapter 1

Guess what, readers of rocker54 (The Legend)! I'm here to stay! I'm glad to say it too!

EXTRAVAGANZA!

Chapter 1

The farm's grass was high. The push mower was rusty and unable to be used anymore. A golden 1950 GMC 1-Ton farm truck sat in front of the house. It was a stage prop, so it wasn't real.

Photograph by Def Leppard got louder.

A black Dodge Viper with white stripes peered over the hills and drove into the barnyard. The windshield was also black. No one could see the driver or passenger.

A man got out of the car.

"Hmm... the normal animals and prop truck trick." said the guy. "I've seen this before, but this is a sad attempt."

DJ ran and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You best not tell!" shouted DJ.

The man grabbed DJ's arm and burnt it.

"Ow!" shouted DJ. "Feels like lava!"

"Calm yourself, bull." said the man. "I can keep a secret. Only animals can see me."

"Who are you?" asked Rosey.

"I am not just a who." said the man. "In my world, maybe so. In your world, I am the breaths you take. I am the lives you keep. The enemies you fight or fear. I AM fear. I am the roofs over your head. I am the temperatures. The cars you drive and the gasoline they run on. I am the lust that confides in some of you. I am the air you breathe when no one else wants you. DJ, I am the love you want back, but can not have back. Miller, I am the negative thoughts you believe about your brother but are not true. Daisy, I am the hurt you endured when you believed it was all DJ's fault, but wasn't. The truth is am what makes up your world. In a very short summary, I am Brandon."

"And you all know me..." said a familiar voice from the Viper.

Purple dog legs touched the ground as the door opens on the passenger side.

The door shut and she walked over to Brandon on all four legs.

"Isn't that right, master?" she asked.

"BELLADONNA!" everyone shouted.

"Or should I say honey?" Belladonna asked, putting her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

"I like honey much better." said Brandon and turned to the barnyard members. "Don't worry. I am not evil, and I've tamed her, except for her attitude."

She walked over to the good Belladonna, who had on a pink dress and halo gold spike collar.

"Nice threads sister..." she said. "With a very terrible twist."

"May I come inside?" asked Brandon.

"If you behave, I suppose so." said DJ.

"Thanks." said Brandon. "Come on, Bella."

"I'll talk to you LATER!" Belladonna threatened good Belladonna. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friday, May 13, 2016.

Coldsprings-Wilderville Middle School.

"Okay, class!" said the teacher. "We've gotten the voting results on the field trip back and a farm got the most votes."

Snotty Boy smiled.

Later.

DJ and Rosey were kissing in the bed with their clothes still on, but Rosey's thorned rose wasn't in her hair.

"Will you stay here with the farm?" asked DJ.

"Where you going?" asked Rosey.

"I gotta get a couple things from the store." said DJ. "If anything bad happens, stay with Miller for protection, okay?"

"Alright." said Rosey.

DJ kissed Rosey.

"I love you." said DJ.

"I love you too." said Rosey. "See ya when ya get back."

"See ya." said DJ.

Dance Hall Days by Salvalas began playing on the radio.

Rosey went over to her dresser and took a picture out of her parents.

FLASHBACKS...

1992.

Rosey was four years old. She slept next to her parents as they also slept.

The electric in that barn was terrible. Gas lanterns hang from the ceiling. And there was a small hole in the wall as well as a crack in a ceiling beam.

Most members in the barn were sleeping during that time, but a teenage female cow named Tommi was up, messaging her boyfriend.

The ceiling was making a creaking sound.

Tommi looked up and went to her mom.

"Mom." said Tommi.

"What, Tommi?" asked her mom.

"The ceiling's making noises." said Tommi.

"It's probably fine." said her mom.

"Mom, there's nothing up there!" said Tommi. "It shouldn't be making noises."

"Why are you up right now, anyways?" asked her mom. "It's going on 3:00."

"Do I poke my nose in your business?" asked Tommi. "No. I don't. Won't you please return the favor?"

Meanwhile, in the room with the computer in it.

The beam of wood that was creaking fell from one end, knocking the lanterns in the hay and catching it on fire.

Another one came down and busted the computer screen.

Later.

Fire trucks were arriving at the barn.

Outside, Rosey saw her parents being carried out.

"Daddy!" she screamed and calmed down to where tears just ran down her face and it soon faded into a present Rosey with the same expression.

"Mommy." said Rosey, went to her vanity and put her rose in her hair.

Outside, DJ got in a red Freightliner van and stopped at the end of the driveway and saw a school bus a few blocks down.

"Shit!" said DJ, blocked his CB from the public radios and talked through it. "Miller, it's very important that you hear this. Get all barnyard members on four legs. There's a school bus coming." 


	3. Such A Short Tour

Chapter 3: Such A Short Tour...

At the barnyard, all the members got on four legs.

Inside the barn in the kitchen.

"We just got a call from DJ." Brandon said to Belladonna. "There's humans coming here. There's a school bus. No one but you animals will be able to see me, so I need a favor. Will you be a human temporarily?"

"Oh, I hate them!" said Belladonna. "You're the only human I like."

"Will you please do it for me?" asked Brandon.

"Will I still be able to see you?" asked Belladonna.

"Yes, sweetheart." said Brandon. "I promise."

Belladonna kissed him.

"Alright." she said. "Just for you."

She walked backwards and transformed into a woman. A pretty one. She kept her purple ponytail and black leather vest, but gained a black and red striped leather skirt and red high bottomed shoes. Her wings were missing though.

"Please be nice too." said Brandon.

Belladonna rolled her eyes as she walked outside.

"Only for you." she said unhappily.

The school bus pulled in and the two walked outside.

The kids got off the bus. Starting with Snotty Boy.

Belladonna got an angry look on her face.

"Stay calm, hun." said Brandon. "None of us like him."

"Only for you." Belladonna whispered.

After the kids were off, the teacher got off.

"Hello." said the teacher, walking up to Belladonna.

"Don't tell her your real name." said Brandon.

"I'm Mrs. Tannon." said the teacher.

"I'm Keera Neuwirth." said Belladonna. "Welcome to the barnyard."

"Shall we take the tour?" asked Mrs. Tannon.

"Certainly." said Belladonna.

"Alright kids." said Mrs. Tannon. "Watch your step. Watch your step."

Some kid saw food on the ground and was about to step in it.

"Billy, don't step in that." said Mrs. Tannon. "That's their food."

Snotty Boy, bored of this, looked at Bessy and smiled sinisterfully and looked back at Mrs. Tannon.

He then motioned at his friends to follow and he went over to Bessy.

"Okay, so here we are on the farm and this is a cow." said Mrs. Tannon.

Snotty Boy poked Bessy's udder four times.

"Eww!" said Snotty Boy. "It's sloshy!"

Next to the barn.

"One day." said Miller. "One day you'll learn, boy."

"It's sloshy, sloshy!" said Snotty Boy continuing. "Sloshy, sloshy, sloshy! Look at me! Sloshy, sloshy, sloshy!"

Bessy scrunched her face and sprayed him.

"Ewww!" he said, covered in milk. "I'm gonna get you!" he said and ran to the teacher.

"Who says field trips can't be educational?" Bessy joked and laughed with Otis, Freddy, Pip, Pig and Peck.

"You want cookies with that?" asked Pip.

"You guys, shut up." said Brandon. "You're gonna blow the cover."

"Oh dear." said Mrs. Tannon. "I'm so sorry this... thing came up, Mrs. Neuwirth."

"All I can say is he shouldn't have." said Belladonna.

"I think we should go now." said Mrs. Tannon.

"Alright." said Belladonna.

The teacher and the students got on the bus and left.

Belladonna turned back into a dog.

"Instant classic, Bessy!" she said. "You guys need to do something about this lava rock landscape though. This damn rock is even too intense for me. It cuts my feet all up. It hurts and I was glad to have shoes. Everyone who knows me knows that's pretty bad that it hurts."

Road back home.

The radio in the van played the part of Child In Time by Deep Purple that appeared in Twister. (The part that started the Storm Chaser Medley).

Later, it got over with that and got back to the singing.

"If you been bad, oh lord, I bet you have." DJ sang along to it.

He then pulled in the driveway.

Rosey ran up to DJ.

"Oh my gosh, it was funny!" she said. "Snotty Boy was drenched in milk!"

"Tonight we celebrate old times." said DJ. 


	4. Hot N Cold

Chapter 4: Hot N Cold

Concert.

"Here we are at the celebration!" said DJ. "Everyone having a good time!"

"Yeaaahhhhh!" the crowd cheered.

"Prepare to have a better time!" said DJ. "Tonight, we have some very special guests. There's Brandon Rocker and girlfriend, Belladonna that some of us have met earlier today, Breaking Benjamin..."

"Yeaaahhhhh!" the crowd cheered once again.

"Alvin & The Chipmunks..." said DJ.

"Yeaaahhhhh!" the crowd cheered more.

"...and The Chipettes!" said DJ.

"Yeaaahhhhh!" the crowd cheered a final time.

"In addition to the guests, we also have our very own Cliche Girls which is made up of the lovely girls of the farm, Abby, Daisy and Rosey!" said DJ. "Let's get this party started! Here's Brandon and Belladonna with Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money and Skylar Gray!"

Brandon and Belladonna sang Coming Home.

"Next is quite a cool mix up!" said DJ. "Cliche Girls and The Chipettes with Hot N Cold!"

They came out and sang.

Brittney:

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

Rosey:

Yeah, you PMS like a bitch I would know

Brittney:

And you always think, always speak critically

Daisy:

I should know that you're no good for me

Cliche Girls & The Chipettes:

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we breakup

We kiss, we make up

Abby:

You

Cliche Girls & The Chipettes:

You don't really wanna stay no

Jennette:

You

Cliche Girls & The Chipettes:

But you don't really wanna go

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor

Daisy:

Got a case of a love bipolar

Cliche Girls & The Chipettes:

Stuck on a roller coaster and can't get off this ride

The Chipettes:

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

Cliche Girls & The Chipettes:

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we breakup

We kiss, we make up

Rosey:

You

Cliche Girls & The Chipettes:

You don't really wanna stay, no

Eleanor:

But you don't really wanna go

Cliche Girls & The Chipettes:

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up and you're down

Brittney:

Hey, hey, hey, yeah

Rosey:

Hot n cold!

The crowd cheered and clapped. 


	5. Problems

Chapter 5: Problems

"Alright!" said DJ. "Give it up for The Cliche Girls and The Chipettes! Next is a very special song for my brother, Miller, Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin!"

Breaking Benjamin went on the stage and started playing.

DJ saw Bessy leave the room and followed her to her room, where she was packing her things.

"Mom? Where are you going?" asked DJ.

"Maybe a place where I'm happier." said Bessy.

"Why?" asked DJ.

"I've got problems you don't know about." said Bessy. "This week's been a constant reminder."

"My life's been full of mistakes." said DJ. "You can talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand." said Bessy.

"I can't let you just leave like this." said DJ. "Talk to me, please."

"Who took your virginity?" asked Bessy.

"Daisy." said DJ. "You know that."

"Okay, that's enough for me." said Bessy and picked up a suitcase.

"Wait a minute, dammit!" shouted DJ. "I don't understand what you're getting at! Put your shit up and talk to me!"

"Okay, then listen carefully!" shouted Bessy. "I have a problem with liking humans! One took MY virginity!"

"I can't believe this." said DJ. "Thanks for keeping a fucking secret from me!" he shouted and left the room.

Bessy began crying.

Dance floor.

Rosey walked up to Belladonna, the visitor.

"Hey, you're sexy!" said Rosey.

"Really, now?" asked Belladonna. "Maybe we can take it to your bedroom?"

"Okay!" said Rosey.

"Too bad, sexy cow!" said Belladonna. "I already got a sex schedule tonight! Maybe tomorrow!"

"Bitch." said Rosey and walked away.

"What the hell did you just say to me!" shouted Belladonna and quit dancing, but got no answer. "Fuck you!"

Food/Drink Bar.

"Strawberry-Kiwi smoothie, won't cha, Pig?" Brandon said to Pig.

DJ sat beside him.

"Hi, DJ." said Brandon. "I'm sorry I burnt you. I'll have to heal that soon."

"Yeah, well, I'm not worried about that right now." said DJ. "You said that you're what's making up our world right now, right?"

"Yes." said Brandon.

"Can you grant wishes?" asked DJ.

"I can also do that." said Brandon.

"Can you give Daisy back to me?" asked DJ.

"Nope." said Brandon.

"Why not!" shouted DJ.

"She no longer belongs to you." said Brandon.

"Then if I can't have her back..."

"I can grant you many other wishes that doesn't interrupt her current love, but only two wishes can be permanent."

"Then, I only have two wishes." said DJ.

Daisy and Miller sat down next to DJ.

"What are your wishes?" asked Brandon.

"I don't want Daisy to suffer any longer." said DJ.

Daisy then turned her head to hear their conversation.

"Wish one is that I wish she was no longer a vampire." said DJ. "She's thirsty a lot and that's the reason."

"Granted." said Brandon.

Daisy suddenly wasn't thirsty and felt for her fangs, but found regular teeth.

She started to cry because the wishes went toward her instead of for selfish reasons.

"Wish two is that all the girls I had sex with, I wish I didn't have to cheat on her to do so." said DJ.

"Wish granted." said Brandon. "I'm proud of you, DJ. Look behind you."

DJ did so and saw a sad, but happy look on her face.

"You could've had anything you wanted." she cried happily. "But you used your wishes so I didn't have to feel anymore pain."

Miller turned around.

"I'm sorry about both." said DJ.

"I know." said Daisy. "And I forgive you. But all of those I can remember is being a vampire."

"What happened?" asked Miller.

"I was only allowed to keep two wishes, and I wished that Daisy didn't have to suffer anymore."

"I'm proud of you, bubb." said Miller. 


	6. Sonya Returns

Chapter 6: Sonya Returns

DJ called Sonya, outside because of the loudness of the night's bands.

"DJ!" said Sonya, who now had long, red hair with bangs covering her forehead and big ear rings made from a stone look-alike material with a star in the middle. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"Yes, indeed." said DJ. "You single now?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Sonya. "You wanna get back together?"

"Yes." said DJ.

"Alright." said Sonya. "I live on the other side of Harlow City. Be here, asap, okay?"

"Alright." said DJ. "I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." said Sonya, jumped up screamed. "S ! Me quiere!"

After party. Another room.

The lights were off. Belladonna was over Brandon, still with her leather vest on as well as her hair up. She was kissing him.

She stopped long enough to take her vest off and put her hair down.

She kissed him some more, moving downwards.

Hills. Same time.

Red eyes glowed above the hill. Above it, the sky turned green only for a split second and turned back.

Morning.

Everyone but Belladonna and Brandon were awake.

"I'll be back in a while, Rosey." said DJ, kissed her and got up from the kitchen table.

"Alright." said Rosey. "See you then."

"Hey." said Ben.

DJ turned around. "Yeah?"

"Be careful out there." said Ben.

"I will, Ben." said DJ. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." said Ben.

DJ walked out the door and Rosey drew a heart on a napkin. It had two arrows going through it that also crossed as well. A big "3" sat in most of the heart.

Edge of Harlow City. Almost in another country side.

Sonya listened to Talula by Tori Amos as she put her hair up in a ponytail.

She got a picture of a brown cow with black hair out of her drawer and had a flashback.

"Ronny, what if said you were gonna be a father?" asked Sonya.

"Am I?" asked Ronny.

"Yeah." said Sonya.

"Well... Goodbye, Sonya!" said Ronny.

"You're leaving me!" cried Sonya.

"It's not gonna be my responsibility!" said Ronny.

Present.

Sonya smiled and ripped the picture in half.

It was a couple hours later and DJ knocked on the door.

"Well, baby, you're gonna have a daddy!" Sonya said, rubbing her belly.

Sonya answered the door.

"Hey, DJ!" said Sonya. "Come in!"

"Sonya, you..." began DJ.

"Pregnant?" asked Sonya. "Yes. Why?"

"Have you found out the gender yet?" asked DJ.

"Yeah." said Sonya. "It's gonna be a girl."

"That's great!" said DJ.

"At least you're not like my last husband." said Sonya.

"Why?" asked DJ.

"I told him that I was pregnant and he divorced me." said Sonya.

"Well, there's ass wipes like that in this world." said DJ. "I'm so sorry that it had to happen to you. So, I see your looks have changed as well."

"Yeah, well, I let my hair grow long like Tori Amos's as well as my ear rings being like hers." said Sonya. "I keep my hair up around people though."

"You wanna go get something to eat?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Sonya. "Let's take my car." 


	7. Back To The Barnyard

Chapter 7: Back To The Barnyard

Lettuce King.

Chasing Pavements by Adele played on the speakers as DJ and Sonya ate.

"I'm sorry that I left you." said DJ.

"Hey, sluts get in the way all time." said Sonya.

"Please don't say things about her." said DJ.

"Why?" asked Sonya. "Prefer her over me?"

"You don't have to be a smart ass." said DJ. "We had a family together. For the longest time, I thought my family was finally back forever. Then my brother came back and it all just fell apart. I never talk about it around him anymore, because I don't want him to know how I feel about this. We'd probably get in a fight and I'd try to kill myself. There's just times I feel like I don't belong in this world and I want to take the pain away from myself. Then, when I pick up a weapon, I think about my family and it just feels like I'm trapped any road I choose. I told my brother once before about me being able to read thoughts. Now, he thinks I hate him."

He began to cry.

"I just wish I could die right now." cried DJ. "And Daisy, I try every day to rid her from my thoughts, but it just don't happen."

"Well, I'm sorry about what I said." said Sonya. "But I still have a grudge against her."

"Well..." said DJ. "You wanna go pack up for Coldsprings-Wilderville?"

Sonya made a motion with her "finger" to lean forward.

So, DJ did so.

"Can you please just use your powers?" Sonya whispered. "I don't wanna make more than a trip."

"Alright, I suppose so." whispered DJ and snapped his "fingers".

"We need to go back so I can get the van." said DJ.

"Alright." said Sonya.

DJ and Sonya went back to her house to get the van. Sonya then got in her grey 2006 Ford Mustang GT and followed the red van DJ was borrowing to the barnyard.

As DJ and Sonya pulled in, a red, grey, yellow and black 1967 Shelby G.T. 500.

A female holestein got out of the car. She had golden ear rings, long, blonde hair in a braided ponytail and a golden medal necklace with a 'J' engraved in it.

"Hello." she said.

"Anyone else think they're seeing double right now?" asked Otis.

"I apologize for not calling." she said. "My electric's down. I'm Jadie Eave."

"I'm DJ Vae, and I'll let you take the time to meet everyone else." said DJ.

"Yeah, I know." said Jadie. "I watched you on CFTV. You once hunted monsters. I was a big fan."

"Thank you, ma'am." said DJ. "But I have quit that, as you can see."

Sonya, Rosey and DJ walked in the barn.

"Might wanna stay out of their room for a little while." said Miller. "They like have sex every day and night."

"I see." said Jadie.

"You want something to eat?" asked Miller.

"I'll be in in a second." said Jadie. "I gotta unpack something."

"Okay." said Miller. "Whenever you're ready."

"Alright." said Jadie and went to pop the trunk.

When the barnyard members were inside, Jadie slammed the trunk and her green eyes turned red briefly as she had a sinister smile. 


	8. Attack

Chapter 8: Attack

Night.

Jadie pretended to wake up, went out to the car and spoke on a CB.

"When shall I commense attack?" asked Jadie.

"You just keep your head up, Nature." said an immortal voice. "When the lightning strikes, then you'll know."

"Okay, let's get something straight here, Dr. Zeus!" said Jadie. "My name's Mother! Nature is my last name! How's about you getting it right for a change!"

Lightning struck her.

"Nature is a perfect name." Jadie said and fell unconscious onto the ground.

The next day.

"Welcome newcomers!... To the second annual monster truck competition!" said Duke over a microphone. "Today's guest is Grave Digger: The Legend! Driven by former Taz driver, Adam Anderson, comes a 2011 monster truck based on the blue and silver 1951 Ford panel van, Grave Digger II! Welcome Grave Digger: The Legend!"

"Also on the lineup is a newcomer truck, Annie!" said Peck. "The driver is our very own DJ, former driver of the yellow Dodge Ram! Annie is a monster truck shaped as the famous Monster Jam truck, Time Flys! It is also supposed to take the appearance of a pink whippet, also complete with a set of 4x4 lights on the roof! Welcome the truck, Annie!"

Motherless Child by Eric Clapton played on Annie's stereo as DJ leaned against the wheel.

Lightning struck.

"This show's over!" shouted Jadie. "By the way, if my name were really Jadie Eave, it would be spelled J-D E-A-V! It's not though! I am Mother Nature! This is for treating my storms like nothing!"

Tornadoes touched the ground, hail hit, flash floods occurred, earthquakes shook and fires started.

"Where can you run, now!" shouted Mother Nature with red eyes and lightning striking from the edges of her eyes."

Belladonna, the visitor, walked up to Mother Nature and grabbed her wrists. And her eyes went white. Mother Nature turned grey in every part of her body as the things she caused got weaker. Belladonna then let her go and she fell to the ground. Belladonna's eyes then went back to normal.

Now, there was just a cloud in the sky rotating.

"Please." begged Mother Nature. "Spare me. I'm sorry."

DJ walked up to her with an ax.

"You say you wish to be spared?" asked DJ.

"Please." begged Mother Nature.

"Wish denied!" shouted DJ and forced the ax's blade down on her chest. "I'm glad you liked my show, because if it still aired, you'd be today's guest star."

Dusk.

Brandon and Belladonna were outside in front of the barnyard members.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving." said Brandon.

"Will we ever get to see you again?" asked DJ.

"I'll be back very soon." said Brandon. "And when I do, find me on Ben's Hill."

Brandon got to the car and Belladonna blew Rosey a kiss.

"Come on, Bella!" said Brandon in a playful tone.

She barked happily once, ran on four legs and got in the car.

"Things will be better." said DJ. 


	9. Ending Roundoff

Chapter 9: Ending Roundoff

Concert.

"Here's an ending roundoff!" shouted Root. "DJ and Otis with Let U Go!"

DJ:

Broken promises

Otis:

It's okay

DJ:

But you don't really mind

Otis:

Do you?

DJ:

It's not the first time

And you know it

Otis:

Don't you, know?

DJ:

Tell me why it is

You only smile inside

Otis:

Tell me

DJ:

But when you break me into nothing, don't you know

It's not like I haven't tried over and over again

Stupid fights, wrong or right

Goodbye...

I Remember when you came with me that night

We said forever, that that you would never let me go

But here I am again

With nothing left inside

No I don't wanna but I gotta let you go

I gotta let you go

It's you...

There's nothing I can do

I remember when you came with me that night

You said forever

You said forever

You said forever

Here I am again

With nothing left inside

No I don't wanna but I gotta

Let U Go

Otis:

So I can lead a happy life

"Otis and DJ with Let U Go!" said Root. "Now, everyone take it away with Don't Wanna Go Home!"

Everyone sang Don't Wanna Go Home by Jason DeRulo.

2 days later, DJ got a construction team in the farm and busted up the rocky surface from the lava a while back. DJ kept a piece as a reminder of his daughter, Adelita.

THE END

Stay tuned for a deleted scene. 


	10. Deleted Scene

**DELETED SCENE: D**n SUV**

* * *

><p>"I'll be back in a while." said DJ and kissed Rosey.<p>

He went outside and tried to start his GMC Yukon XL, but it stalled.

"Come on." said DJ.

He got out and looked under it to check for leakage.

He then opened the hood and it sprayed him in the face with oil.

"BITCH!" shouted DJ. "You wanna fight me!"

It honked its horn.

"You know what?" said DJ. "I'm not even wasting my time on you!"

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!<strong>


End file.
